iHave Secrets
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: I still remember that day like yesterday, when I told him the news and he wouldn't leave because of me. So I lied then broke up with him, all because I was pregnant.
1. iGet a Call

**Chapter one **

**iGet a call **

**Carly's POV **

"Here honey," I say while pouring cereal for my five year old, while handing her the fairy tale Barbie that came in the box.

"Mommy can I go put her in my room?" she asks

"Sure sweetie, don't take too long though you don't want your cereal to get icky."

"Ok," she says then runs off down the hall. I sit down for once this morning and drink my coffee, I'm glad it was summer. Maybe I could finally have some peace, take Natalie to Hawaii or Disneyland, somewhere beautiful and fun. I've been a full time news reporter for three years. I love my job but it takes away time I could spend with my daughter. I'd have to take a lot of time off work for her but it would be worth it.

"Mommy I'm back. I put her with the rest of them," Natalie says trying to get in her seat. I get up and help her so she won't fall, she starts eating her cereal, and I grab the morning paper. Even though I know everything that's on there after doing the seven o clock news this morning. Just as I'm getting comfortable the phone rings, causing me to jump."

"I'll get it!" Natalie says racing down the hall to answer it with me trailing behind.

"Hello," she says into the receiver, I take the phone before she can say anything else.

"Hello I'm sorry that-" but I am cut off.

"Hello is this Shay residence?" a very nice sounding male voice said on the other end.

"Yes, yes it is may I ask who I am speaking with?"

"Is this Carly Shay-?" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Listen, if you're another one of those creepy fans, no I will not go out with you, and don't even think about coming to my house, I will call the police, and they will have you arrested." I say fiercely, its silent then he laughs.

"Carly... just like I remember. Always so protective."

"What do you mean like you remember? You better tell me who I'm speaking with or I'll call the cops."

"Okay, alright. It's me. Freddie," I drop the phone in shock.

"Freddie," I squeak.

"The one and only." I can feel him smirking through the phone.

"What made you call at such a weird time. I mean, we haven't talked to each other in six years?"

"I know things ended roughly for us but I was thinking we could start all over again," I almost dropped the phone again but I held tight, "A new beginning, really."

"Who was that who answered the phone at first?" he asks not even noticing my silence.

"It was umm... Sam's niece, she staying for the week,"

"That's funny I called Sam and she never mentioned it, in fact that's how I got your number I emailed her, and she told me."

"Freddie what do you want?" I demand.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm coming to visit Sam and you if that's okay."

"What? Why?"

"Because I miss you guys. Carly I'm sorry that happened with you know." He says his voice getting lower at each word.

"Mommy I thought we were going to the zoo," Natalie whines.

"Quiet now go sit down," I say quite meanly, she starts to cry as she plops down on the couch.

"Who is that?" Freddie asks, I hope he didn't hear her call me mommy.

"Nobody! Listen Freddie I'll call you back, bye." I say hanging up barely hearing him say, 'No! Carly please wait!'

_Flashback_

_May_

_"You're pregnant." The doctor informs me, as I sit on the examination table._

_"That's wonderful!" Freddie hugs me, and I can tell he's so happy he could cry. However, it's not what I wanted. Pregnant and not even married.__  
__However, it's not what in wanted pregnant before marriage to a guy who's going to finish his last year at Harvard. Why did this have to happen now this is terrible?_

_"Should I tell mom? She is going to be so happy."_

_"Yea whatever Freddie tell the whole world," I say stepping outside into the sunny air. "In fact tell them I'm not married either," I snap._

_"Is that's what's been bothering you, the fact that were not married?"_

_"Freddie you're leaving for school in what four months?"_

_"Carly, you're what matters to me now." Then he steps in front of me, gets down on one knee, and proposes._

_My eyes tear up, maybe this is a good idea. We can do this together. I stand there on the sidewalk not knowing what to say._

_"Yes, of course I'll marry you," I say giving him a big. "How did you know?"_

_"Well I knew you would be like that so no matter what the results were I would have still done it," he says hugging me again. This was a dream come true. This wouldn't be so bad after all._

**Endnotes **

**I decided to go for something new, I'm really hoping you guys review because everybody keeps adding me in there favorites. It breaks my heart to not have your input in words. However, this story is different from the rest so expect good. – Thanks **


	2. iMiss Him

**Chapter two **

**iMiss him **

**Carly's POV**

I zap out of my moment; Natalie is still sitting on the couch crying but not as hard as earlier, now she's talking about how mean I am. I walk over to her and kneel down to talk to beside her.

Honey," I put my hand on her face and wipe away the tears.

"You're mean, you said I could go to the zoo,"

"Sweetie you can but I was on the telephone- I'm sorry will you forgive me?"

"I guess I will," she says falling into my arms.

"I guess you'll what?" Colin says walking into the living room.

"Mr. Colin!" Natalie says jumping up and hugging his legs.

"Natalie! Hey girly," he says lifting her in to his strong arms.

"Hi sweetie," I said as he slipped his hand on my waist in pulled me into a half hug then kissing me.

"Ewwww," Natalie whines covering her eyes.

"I'm ready to take my favorite girls to the zoo? How about you guys?" he asks putting Natalie back down to the ground.

"Yes!," Natalie says running to her room to get dressed. I walk down the hall to my own room to grab my purse, with Colin following close behind.

"Aren't you going to change into something else Carly no offense you look a little tacky." He said a little annoyed. I really liked Colin but not when he left smart remarks, he could sound a bit jerky and preppy at times.

"Well honey we are going to the zoo I don't need to dress up like you."

"I guess it's just the upper Seattle ways then," I hated when he got all rich boy on me I liked him but gee! Could he lay off a little.

"Fine I'll change," I say caving. It normally ends like this, him getting what he wants.

"Good," he says. I expect him to leave to respect my privacy but he doesn't, he just stands there in the frame of the door.

"Carly come on you know we have to get back to work, and take Natalie to the zoo and pick Connor up, we don't have all day." He says bit to much cockiness in his voice.

I go to my closet and pull out a white Lilly Pulitzer halter dress. I keep my back turned to him, slowly I take off my shirt. I can feel his eyes on my back I put the dress over my head then take off my pants, serves him right. I heard him sigh very obvious and loud and I smiled to myself.

We took Colin's Pearl white-Bentley Flying Spur Bentley to pick up Connor from his friends matt's house. When we pulled up to his huge house, Colin asked me to get out because we needed to hurry and he wanted to leave the car on. So I got out and was greeted by Michelle matt's fourteen year old sister

"Hey," said not taking her eyes off her smart phone. "Btw I like your dress."

"What does btw mean?"

"By the way, duh!" she said closing the door after me and running upstairs.

"I'm sorry Carly," the mid fifties woman said.

"It's okay Mrs. Williamson I was once her age I had those days too."

"I was once that age too but cell phones weren't even invented yet." She says laughing as her old face wrinkled when she smiled. It was somewhat weird that she had a five year old and a fourteen year old and was really old.

"Carly good to see you," Mr. Williamson the old grayed man said walking downstairs in a red velvet robe with his initials sewn in it.

"You too, h-" I was cut off by Connor running down the hall. "Walk sweetie you might fall," I warned. He ignored me then jumped into my arms; I picked him up and thanked the Williamsons for having him, and headed outside to the car.

"Carly I thought I told you to stop holding him, he's not a baby." Colin said as soon as I opened the door to put Connor in his car seat. I didn't respond I just got in the car.

As we drove on my mind drifted, back to Freddie, god I missed him. But we were over why would he call now it's been six whole years. I was mean to him I shouldn't have done what I did, why would he even want to speak to me again.

"Carly, Carly, are you listening?" Colin asks grabbing hold of my hand.

"Oh honey I'm sorry what did you say," I said coming back to the real world.

"I just wanted to tell you look really beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks," I mumble

"What's wrong you seem a bit preoccupied?"

"It's nothing, just a little tired, I have a slight headache." I say , which was true I was running excessively and I really needed to sit down.

"Kids quiet down mommy is tired," he said as if my were is husband. That's the times when I liked him when he was being nice and caring which I knew he was. I didn't like the fact that he was trying to scoot into my family though. It was as if he thought that would win my heart.

"Were here, were here!" Connor and Natalie yelled from the backseat.

We go to the entrance and pay for our tickets; maybe I should just erase Freddie off my mind and have some fun, what could I lose?

**Endnotes **

**Sorry no flashback this time, only if I get reviews from my greatest fans ever peace+love+reviews= you and me happy. Yay!!! One of my readers mentioned something about a car in my other story so I really went into detail this time. If you're interested, this is what kind of car Colin drives. - - thanks ;)**

.


	3. iWant To Know

**Chapter three **

**iWant to know **

**Freddie's POV**

**Special thanks to my loving reviewers-- ****Carl Rahl**, **Dark Link,****Greayfire****, ****Aztec-Co-Bo****, ****Rt7****, ****SeDdIe FaN 101****, and ****Milkywaters**** thanks to all you guys I'm still writing this story.**

"No Carly wait," I yell into the phone but it's to late she's already hung up, I lay my head in my hands. 'What did I do wrong to her, why did she-'

"Mr. Benson, Mr. Thomas Grimes is on the line," Trish my secretary said.

"Thank you; tell him I'm busy,"

This was really getting to me, why is Carly acting so suspicious. We used to have a way better relationship; even after I left, she called me occasionally. Maybe something was wrong, and I had to figure out.

"Hey Trish come here I need you for a second." I called out she rushed in instantly.

"Yes Mr. Benson,"

"I need you to book a flight to Seattle I want to leave tomorrow around 7am." I said while trying to find more info on Carly.

"Ok then I'll do that now," she said hoping I wanted to talk to her.

I knew Trish liked me she was always trying to make indirect dates, or have us somehow have to be together alone. She seems like a skank to me, she always is with different guys, she a lot younger than me also. She has absolutely no chance to be with me.

"I'm done, tomorrow morning at 7:30 non stop first class flight, you should arrive at 11:45, price is $819.70 is that ok?" she said speaking extremely fast.

"Umm I guess," I said. What did she mean was it ok? I didn't really have much choice she already booked the flight.

"Freddie you seem really stressed out is everything alright?" she asked walking closer and closer to my desk, I finally looked at her.

"It's Mr. Benson to you, and that is none of your business anyway." I said shutting her down completely.

"Oh I'm sorry," her face turned red and she turned to leave. Every time she always wanted to be the sexy secretary, which is not what I wanted.

I sat at my desk thinking, "_ok Freddie calm down, chill out its just Carly that's it. Ughhhh why am I so nervous. Everything fine just going to visit an old friend wait no girlfriend no wife no it wasn't official not right fiancé wrong, Friend I'm not even sure about that either. _I buried my face in my hands, I was super stressing. I got up and gathered my things to leave for the day. Maybe packing will do some good.

Wrong, when I got home I began to pack all my things and stumbled across a picture of Carly at our wedding rehearsal. She was looking drop dead gorgeous in her beautiful white dress. I remember the picture was professional it took them forever to take a picture that was so called good to them, everyone that had Carly in it was perfect to me though. I put the picture on my desk face down I couldn't bear to look at her; it hurt to not have her. My personal phone vibrated rung on my waist alarming me. I didn't recognize the number so I answered like it was for work.

"Fredward Benson CEO of Benson Technologies, how may I help you?"

"Wow nice get up, baby fredweird has grown up," I could recognize that voice anywhere; it belonged to the devils assistant, Samantha Puckett.

"Sam how did you get my personal number? And what do you want?"

"Wow thanks for the "hi how are" I haven't talked to you in a while and I just wanted to see when you are coming to Seattle."

"Sam I talked to you yesterday and I'm coming tomorrow, once again how did you get this number? This is my personal number."

"Don't forget you do have a mom and I know who to sneak around and get things." She said chuckling.

"Oh yea I forgot your delinquent manners," I said not laughing back. She stopped chuckling and her voice became serious.

"Freddie have you talked to Carly yet?"

"I did,"

"And... what did she say," she demanded.

"Not much her voice was cold and stiff then she quickly got off the phone.

"Did you tell her about coming to town? I paused because I knew I didn't tell Carly and I didn't want to be lectured by Sam. "Freddie!" she yelled into the receiver.

"Ok fine I didn't tell her, but that's ok she wont be mad."

"Whatever dork, listen I got to go, just to let you know though Carly is going to be pissed." Then she hung up without a goodbye.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into now."

**Endnotes **

**Oh no what next, wait I already know, I really hoped you liked it. I almost posted chapter four because I thought I already posted three ha I guess I was wrong. I have really missed my old reviewers. I really wish you guys would review instead of only adding me to alerts or favorite author. I appreciate that it's just that I want your opinion, and ideas on what I need to change. So please, please, please review and read----- thanks **


	4. iAm Surprised

**Chapter four **

**iSurprise **

**Carly's POV **

**Special thanks to my loving reviewers-- ****Carl Rahl**, **Dark Link****, ****Aztec-Co-Bo****, ****AbigailSeville24****, ****Purpleheart10****, and ****Milkywaters**** thanks to all you guys I'm still writing this story.**

"So you've heard it here first, that's all we have for now SSN worldwide news until then, I'm Carly Shay," "and I'm Colin Cowell." "News on your side," we said in the unison. Then the music cut off.

"Could you guys turn those stupid lights down, every time I'm squinting because there in my face," Colin yelled throwing his report papers.

"Colin calm down," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Carly they treat me like dirt here, I do all this work and they still have the lights in my face." He said his face complete with fury.

"Did you have your morning coffee sweetie?" I cringed at the thought of morning coffee; it reminded me of Freddie he couldn't live without morning coffee.

"No," he said consoling his mental strain.

"Here sit down and I'll go get you some ok sweetie,"

"Ok," he said kissed my cheek before I walked away.

After I'd tended to Colin's caffeine needs we headed to my house, we soon arrived Sam was there watching Natalie.

"Mommy," yelled Natalie scampering down the hall. She was still in her pink Dora pajamas.

"Oh honey I'm so glad to see you," I placed Natalie in Colin's arms and went to go find Sam. She was on the sofa exhausted.

"Sorry she wakes up early and has non stop energy, you can't stop her." I joke but Sam has a serious manifestation.

"Have you talked to Freddie yet?" she asked looking bothered but not the normal 'ewwww Freddie' bothered but sternly bothered.

"He called yesterday but that's it, why? Is something wrong? Is he okay? I asked flustered.

"No nothing it's just that...." her alarm came played on her cell phone.

"Sorry Carly I really got to go to work, take care." She got up and started to walk out.

"Sam," I tried but she had already left she departed much to quickly, she knew something I didn't."

"Sweetie I'm making breakfast anything you want," Colin, asked coming in with Natalie on his shoulders.

"Umm nothing really, oh I might like strawberries though,"

"Coming right up," he said walking out with Natalie.

I lay on the couch feeling really tired, I was so bummed out I hadn't slept at all last night I can't get this image of Freddie off my mind. I began to feel relaxed until I heard a loud roaring car grumbling up the street, I even felt the vibration. What was that? I got up and went into the living room; I had a clear view from the window. I saw a gray car stopped in front of my house. Colin also came to investigate the clatter. As soon, Colin saw the car he began talking.

"Carly look at that ride, it's a new Acura advanced sports car. Wow look how slick it is nice grill and look at the rims on the tires. That person must be sitting on a lot of money."

He gazed at the car as if he was looking at me. I watched and waited to see who was going to get out of the car, I waited nobody got out. Just as I began to turn around, I saw a tall handsome man step out of the driver's side. He wore a nice designer suit and aviator sunglasses; I was mesmerized by his features I didn't notice he walked to my door.

"Carly are you going to answer that Colin?" asked ceasing my thoughts.

"Yes," I proceeded to open the door.

"Carly," the man said. I recognized his voice a bit but I didn't know who he was.

"Hi not to be rude but I don't believe I know you," I said quietly the gorgeous man.

"Oh but you do," he said tilting down the sunshades.

"Oh god, I said loud enough for Colin to run to the front door.

"Carly everything alright," he said urgently.

"Honey its nothing just go back into the kitchen," I say trying pushing him back, but then it gets worse Natalie runs down the hall.

"Mommy look what I made," she held out a heart shaped pancake on a platter.

"Freddie what do you want?" I asked my voice tightening at each word.

"Carly we need to talk,"

"Then talk Freddie, I'm here I'm waiting." I said fiercely.

"What six years passed and this is all I get,"

"What did you expect? I didn't want you then I don't want you now," Colin looked confused; he did not know anything about my past.

"Well then you could have at least told me you got married and had another kid. I at least think I deserve to know this." He thought Colin was my husband and Natalie was my daughter. Colin was about to object but I stopped him.

"Listen I'm sorry Freddie I should have told you I have two kids Natalie and Conner,"

"You named her Natalie how could you," he looked hurt like someone ripped out his inside and threw them back in disarray.

"Colin could you excuse yourself," I asked stiffly.

"but-," I didn't want to hear his crap I wanted him to shut up and leave.

"Colin go finish cooking now!" I was almost yelling at him. He listened and turned to leave. I hushed my voice and began to speak to Freddie.

"I hope you don't think you can appear in my life after so long, all I got was one phone call no warnings."

"Warnings, how could I give you a warning when I try to talk to you and you hang up before I am finished?" He said loudly but still whispering.

"So I guess you thought I wanted to talk to you after our last encounter, you remember right Freddie." It was to late the words already slipped out I shouldn't have said that it brought back so many memories. His face instantly became pale he looked like he was going to cry.

"Carly how could you be so cruel?" his voice shook at every word.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked, "I didn't mean it." Tears started to fall I crushed my body into his; we embraced into a firm hug.

"So...um is everything okay? Colin asked seeing Freddie and I intertwined in one another's arms. I wiped my face with my wrist and spoke.

"F- f -Freddie just a- an old friend," my voice trembled from crying. Colin placed his arm on the small of my waist.

"Shhhh calm down breathe," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm Fredward Benson," Freddie said putting his hand out so shake Colin's hand

"Wait you make all that cool technology stuff right," Colin said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes I do,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he shook his hand. "Nice car man I heard about them coming out I guess I missed the release date."

"No you didn't, that's because it's not out yet." I knew Freddie had to have the latest toys and gadgets. However, Colin could get jealous very easily. This could only get bad. It grew silent.

"Okay let's go eat breakfast," I broke the awkward silence.

"Yea let's eat," they both said staring one another down.

**Endnotes **

**I so didn't want them to make up but I had to, they aren't happy go lucky they just slightly forgave each other. Don't get mad if you are confused I should mention a lot more next chapter, which will be in Freddie's POV (I think). Ok so I decided that I was going to quit this story, then I got amazing reviews I was so happy I like jumped out of my chair (not really). I just really would appreciate if you guys review on this chapter also. ----- thanks ;) **

**P.S. I wasn't going to update then I got the sudden urge to so I guess it the reviews keeping me in a good mood.**


	5. iUncover The Hidden

**Chapter five **

**iUncover the Hidden**

**Freddie's POV **

**Yea chapter name is a bit lame but I couldn't think of anything else so that's what I chose. Sorry this chapter might be too long for some of you guys but I couldn't stop everything flowed right out write out (get it write+ right ha!) enjoy!**

We walk down the hall in complete silence, with Colin looking behind his back every once and a while to look at me as if I could just disappear. Seems like Carly didn't change one bit, dating the selfish shallow guys and missing what's really good for her. We get into the white kitchen; it looks fake everything is perfect. If I didnt have any common sense I might think that this is a prank show and Ashton Kutcher would run out and yell 'you have been punk'd bro.' then slap me on the back but, this is life. Real life.

"Who are you?" asks Natalie tugging at my suit taking me away from my thoughts.

"Your mom never told you about me, what a shame," I say aware that Carly is listening.

"No, mommy doesn't talk to me much, she has work so she's gone." she says sadly.

"My name is Freddie I used to be your mothers best friend, we had a web show it was so fun," I smile thinking about iCarly all the moments we had together makes me happy and sad.

"Can I watch it?" she says giddily jumping up and down on the hard white tile floors. Before I can answer the telephone rings loudly. Natalie runs to answer it.

"Its auntie Sam its auntie Sam!" she yells from the hall into the kitchen.

"Hello," Carly says into the receiver after taking the phone from Natalie. She was the little girl who probably answered the phone when I called. Why did Sam say she was her relative? She probably wanted to have Carly tell the news. I thought as I stared at Carly's slim figure will she spoke softly into the phone.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Colin says leaning his chair in to speak to me.

"Yea," I mumble brushing him off by turning to the side.

"Okay Colin we have a problem, Sam has an extra shift at the hospital and she can't babysit Natalie," she says with a look worry upon her face.

"Carly just bring to that daycare with Connor it doesn't even matter," Colin says jerkily not really paying attention to Carly.

"I don't like that place and you know it, and besides aren't we going to that benefit dinner tonight? So Connor will have to come home too."

"I don't know Carly it's not my problem." He says stacking his plate with food not paying her much attention.

"Colin they are your kids too," she says sternly putting her hands on her hips. I know Carly and if she puts her hand on her hips then she is angry. However, all Colin does is give her a smirk, which causes her to remove her hands from her hips.

"Okay that doesn't answer anything, you want them to come with us?" he asks.

"No they can't come to work or to the dinner, let's just leave them with Miss Parch, that old lady next door." He says cutting his pancake and eating it.

"Miss Parch is blind and deaf plus she has six cats and Connor is allergic to cats, your own son how could you forget that?" Things were getting ugly for sure; Carly was steaming mad her entire face completely red. Plus she was standing, whenever Carly was mad she would stand.

"Hey," interrupt but Colin cuts him off.

"Stay out of this," he sneers.

"Listen pretty boy shut the heck up and let me finish," I snap back. "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted is that I can watch Natalie and…,"

"Connor," Carly says for me.

"Yea th-" before I can finish Carly jumps in the air and give me a hug, she is squeezing me as if she is a snake killing its prey.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he says still hugging me. Then she pulls back and finally sits down to eat her breakfast. I sit next to Natalie who is overjoyed and cannot stop tapping me.

"Mr. Freddie are you still going to show me that show that you and mommy did?"

"Yes Natalie I am going to babysit you like aunt Sam does, we will have plenty of time to spend together."

"Yay! That means we can watch Hannah Montana, play Barbie's, do crafts, everything thing," she says smiling her toothless smile. "Oh and you can do my hair! She says plucking her two pigtails.

"Natalie let's be mindful that Freddie is an adult he might have work to do sweetie,"

"Mommy no he doesn't he's my friend, right?" she tugs my arm again.

"Um yea were uuuhh…"

"Bff's, best friends forever," then she leans over hugs me. I felt like a father just at that moment when she reached over and wrapped her child-sized body over my adult sized one. I know I am not a father though, or ever will be.

"Hey, hey, hey, how's my favorite people today? Well except for Colin," Sam says walking into the kitchen. "Benson long time see how you be?"

"Always joking Samantha," Colin says chuckling

"I was serious," she says then laughs. Knowing Sam I could tell she didn't have a thing for Colin, after all he is a major nub. Even I can see that, if only Carly could. "And call me Samantha one more time and you will be eating your flesh after I rip it apart." She says grimly. Wow, she really doesn't like him.

"Why are you rhyming? And that is not proper English," I say looking at the young blonde-haired woman who stood in the doorframe wearing blue scrubs.

"Oh come on Benson have some fun in your life, its not always apart weirdo tech junk."

"Not a bit different," I say standing up and wrapping her in a tight hug. When we break apart, she punches me in the shoulder just like old days.

"Auntie Sam!" Natalie yells and jumps from her chair.

"Hey girl what's up?" she says scooping her off the ground.

"Guess what I have a new friend," she says pointing to me. "His name is Mr. Freddie wanna meet him?"

"I already know him were best friends too," Sam, says putting Natalie back on the ground.

"You are?" she asks eyes wide in amazement.

"Yep," Sam says then sits down at the table.

"I thought you weren't coming over?" Carly asks as she serves Sam a plate.

"I figured I had to since Freddie is here and I will pass your house anyway." She says then begins to eat. After Sam finishes her food, she clears her plate while Colin and Carly are giving m instructions for the kids as if I'm the teenager from down the street.

"Connor doesn't like many foods here's what he eats," Carly says handing me a list, "and it has some other things on there to of what he does and doesn't like to play with." She gives me the list and she, Sam, and Colin rush out of the door.

_June_

_Everything is busy for the wedding Carly is 2 months along and still busy as a bee, I'm glad to see her accepting everything it hurt me just to see her stressed. Of course I cant go back to Harvard, I don't want to, I cant just leave her after saying my wedding vows like that, till death do us part. I keep to my word. Of course, Carly wants me to go back along with my mother who at this point isn't showing much us respect about the baby. She keeps saying we should have waited, well we didn't so this is what we get, and I am just fine with accepting that. The pressure is building up everyday; I try to busy myself in the wedding plans but that just make me think even more. _

"_How about this one," Carly says. We are at her apartment looking at books. Her new apartment is a lot different from the one she grew up in everything is white and peaceful just like Carly. I stop my thoughts and turn to look at the book; it showed bright pink and white Peonies which is a gorgeous popular wedding flower. _

"_What do you think?" she asks pointing to a bushel in a model bride's hand. _

"_Lovely they would even go with the dress you picked, I sound like a girl matching up flowers with dresses, this has got to stop." I say then she puts the book down on the clear glass coffee table, and rests her hands on her stomach. I thought she was mad and the hormones are getting to her but instead she just stares at me and sat a tiny hand on my shoulder. _

"_What?" I ask turning to face her. _

"_I love you," she says softly. _

"_I love you too," I say then kiss her. The kiss was short but sweet and passionate. Apparently, to short for her, she comes closer to me and lays her body on mind then kisses me harder. It lasts until we hear a loud rapping on the front door. _

"_Open up love birds, mama's got some good news," Sam of course always ruining the special moments between Carly and I._

"_Come in its open," I yell and lift Carly off me to make sure Sam wouldn't think she wasn't interrupting anything. _

"_Okay ," she says while walking into the apartment "I talked to Pastor Ramsey and he agreed to marry you guys and Tobey that guy I met is a photographer and he is giving me a discount for the pictures, because well yea." She says stopping for air. _

"_Thank you so much!" Carly yells jumping up from the white sofa and throwing her arms around Sam. _

"_Not a problem I'm glad to help my best friend and her nub," She says messing with my hair. _

"_Sam don't call my Freddie a nub," Carly says sitting on my lap._

"_Yea Sam, and she doesn't own me, you said her nub like she brought me," I say rubbing Carly's back. _

"_I will soon," she squeals looking at the 80-carat diamond engagement ring I purchased._

"_Carly that is so pretty," Sam remarks in awe. "Not bad Benson," she smacks me on the back. _

"_That's because I'm good," I say smoothly. _

"_Don't let your head get too big," She says smacking me on the head this time. _

**Endnotes **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block I didn't know what to do next. Fortunately, I put that passed me and worked hard on this chapter. I would kindly ask if you could review and tell me if you liked the flashback. Also, feel free to read ****iAm Sorry**** and ****iRealize the Truth**** updated last week! --- Thanks. Read, enjoy, and review.**


	6. iWatch the Kids

**Chapter six **

**iWatch the Kids**

**Freddie's POV **

"Mr. Freddie, Mr. Freddie, are you okay?" Natalie asks tugging my shoulder. I must have spaced out for a moment, I couldn't seem to get Carly off my mind everything is so confusing.

"Yea I was just thinking, I'm fine," I clarify the smiling brown haired child. Its funny Colin's hair is blonde and Carly's is a chocolate brown, but Natalie's is just regular brown. Maybe it because she's young. Natalie started to tug on my arm and pull up.

"Come help me get dressed," she says grabbing away from the foyer.

"Dressed?" I hadn't noticed she was still wearing pink Hannah Montana pajamas with the blonde-haired girl holding a microphone and a print that said 'nobody's perfect.'

"Can't I wear pj's all day? She pleads then runs down the hall into her room. I followed her down to her room, what was I thinking when I offered to babysit _their _kids. I mean wow Freddie come on Colin and Carly, oh my god they're names even go together. I was regretting my choice until I felt Natalie's soft fingers grab me. I felt connected to this girl she was so full of energy and made me happier every time I saw her, and I just met her. How odd.

Natalie's room is light pink and white, she has shear white curtains and the walls are white. Everything else is light pink, this made me sad walking into her room wishing I had my daughter. I didn't though my daughter was gone. Forever.

"What about this?" she held out blue tights and a hot pink shirt. It didn't match the shirt had flower prints all over it and the tights were bright blue, need I say more.

"How about this," I scooped her off the ground into my arms. "You can go out of the house in your pajamas, and we'll go buy a new outfit." Her eyes widened and her smile brightened.

"Will you buy me whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want." I clarify only to make her eyes widen more.

I put on her white salt-water sandals and we head out to the car, Carly left her car seat for me. My car was a two seater not meant for a man with kids. I strapped her in the best way I could and started the car.

"Which store do you like?"

"Macys." She answered quickly.

"Okay then were going to Macys." I searched Macys on my GPS then let the windows down. Natalie's hair blew in the wind and she laughed because the air tickled her face.

"Can we listen to something else?" she covered her ears, I had a slow jazz tune playing and I was sure she disliked. I switched to 1250 am Seattle's Radio Disney. A poppy kid's beat blared from the speakers; Natalie sang along and knew practically all of the words.

I pulled into parking garage; the building looked like an old department store light brown brick with words that spell out Macys in a line pointing downward. The sunlight was only a glimmer under the garage, Natalie covered her eyes.

"I don't like the dark, mommy always parks on the street." She whines with her eyes still covered. I didn't have much choice, the street parking was full and there wasn't a space for about a mile. And I had already found a parking space.

"Natalie open your eyes."

"No I'm scared it's dark and cold in here," she says squeezing her hands to her face a lot harder. I grabbed her hand and felt her body tense up, her palms were cold and stiff. I started to sing. My singing voice wasn't perfect but fair; I sang what my mother did to help me get over every single problem. She sang this song when dad died, and when I broke my leg, for as long as I can remember.

_Never fear because I'm always here_

Natalie's hands she un-tensed and warmed slightly.

_Even when I seem far away, remember what I say_

She moved her hand away from a face slightly.

_When you don't know what to do remember I love you _

I couldn't even get to the course before Natalie threw her arms around me.

"Thank you I'll never be scared again!" she exclaimed.

We got out of the car and opened the glass doors and we walked up the stairs until we made it inside the store. It looked like any Macys would, white tile floors, red stars everywhere, and a starbucks. They had a Ralph Lauren section with a man on a white horse wearing an orange polo with khaki shorts.

"Hello, how are you?" a young blonde girl asks wearing all black the Macys attire. "Mr. Benson," her face lit up and she bounced slightly.

"Hi," I looked down at her nametag "Jessie." She didn't say anything back she just looked shocked. Her co-worker walked over.

"Oh my god aren't you that computer guy, we use all your technology," she gushes.

"Yep that's me Freddie Benson, now could you please direct me to the children's department?" they both jump at once but the girl who greeted us ends up taking me.

"How do all these people know you?" Natalie asks tugging on me again.

"See that," I point to the walkie-talkie bouncing on the girl's hip as she walks.

"Yea,"

"Well my company makes stuff like that and laptops electronics."

"Cool!" she says smiling widely.

"Here we are," the sales clerk says when we get off the escalator; she stands for a minute as if she were expecting something.

"Thank you have a great day," I dismiss her and she walks away flushed and smiling.

The children's department is right next to the kitchen appliances with a customer service desk in the middle where you can purchase your items. Everything is glossed and shined.

"Hey what about this?" I pick up a white pants and a shirt with floral print all over it.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" she says excitedly.

"Here I would like to-" I look up to a lovely blonde woman around my age.

"Mr. Benson would you like to buy these items for your precious little girl? Who's the lucky mother?" she asks.

"I'm not married, this is a friend-"

"Oh you're not married," her smile brightens "Well if you ever need anyone to help with anything you can call this number." She writes a number on the back of a receipt and a name 'Stephanie.' She looks young and beautiful her blonde locks flowing and bouncing like the girls on the TV. Maybe this trip isn't so bad after all.

**Endnotes**

**Okay I know this chapter didn't say or do much, I just wanted to write something light and fluffy. What do think about Stephanie? I think Freddie deserves somebody I just decided to add her she will be used trust me I have plans. Freddie is like the Bill Gates ha-ha! Thanks for reading, reviews are love they make me really appreciate my readers! ~ ~thank you. **


	7. iGet Hurt

**Chapter Seven **

**iGet Hurt **

"I don't like him," Colin says breaking the on going silence that lingered in the air since we left the house.

"Colin that's my friend I'm trying to mend a broken relationship with him." I say trying to soften his mood.

"Relationship? Carly we are in a relationship you and I not that idiot."

"Colin stop it," I yell. He looks over at me as if I'm a stupid kid.

"Don't you ever yell at me again," he says grabbing my wrist and slamming it down on a slightly sharp part on the car. He doesn't hesitate to stop he take my fingers and crush them on the metal part of his seat. His grip is very tight he just keeps squeezing harder and harder. My fingers start to turn a shade of purple and tears start falling own my face.

"Colin please," is all I can say he glares at me then let's go of his hold on my wrist.

"Don't do it again," he says sharply then pulls into the parking lot for the news station.

I look down at my bruised wrist it throbbed with pain. I have never seen Colin do something so cruel and abusive. I get out the car and I don't wait for Colin. I walk inside the station. Carol the receptionist greets me she smiles and says hello. I try to hide my bruised wrist but Stacey the intern who helps everyone and keeps the peace notices.

"Carly hi nice to see you," she shakes my hand and I wince. Then she looks at my face and sees the dried tears, then looks at my bruised wrist.

"Oh my god! Carly what happened?"

"I um,"I couldn't tell her the truth or else Colin would bang me up a lot more. "I smashed my hand I the car door," I lie while staring at Colin as he strides into the door.

"It looks really bad I think we should get some ice for you."

"Thank you," I say then she smiles and walks off. My purple wrist is swollen, I try to pick something up, but it hurts to move it. Did he break my wrist? Stacey comes back with the ice and I try to stop the pain.

"Were going live in 5, 4, 3,"then he lips the rest. Just like Freddie used to do in iCarly. We take our seats and start the morning news.

"What did you tell that dumb girl about your wrist?" Colin demands when we reach he car.

"I told her I smashed it in the door, I need to see a doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you may have broken it or sprained it, and then if we ignore it you could be in a lot of trouble."

"Fine," he says then we head for the hospital where our doctor is located.

I step into the hospital and smell the disinfectant quickly. My heels squeak across the shiny white tiles. I walk until I reach Dr. Moore's office. Colin is far behind me, we seem to be keeping a far distance from one another.

"I'm here to see Dr. Moore," I say to the receptionist through the plexi-glassed window. She dials his four-digit extension and tells him that I'm outside waiting.

"Sign in and go right on in," she says smiling for an instant only to get back to her paperwork. I sign in and open the cedar wood door into the hall then walk down to room number 4 where he has asked to see us.

"Carly, how are you doing?" the mid fifties grayed man asks me as I enter his working quarters.

"I'm great uncle Thomas," Any normal doctor wouldn't see us but he is Colin's uncle. A surprise because they are very different.

"How is my baby girl," he refers to Natalie as because it makes her laugh.

"She's great," I say frowning.

"Carly what's wrong," he takes hold of my hand. I wince as the pain surges back through my body.

"Who did this to you?" he asks

"He um,"I start but don't finish. Tears roll down my face slowly.

"I'm sorry," he says understanding.

"Uncle Thomas Carly here smashed her hand in the door being a total klutz." Colin says chuckling as he walks into the office.

"Left me take a look at it, mind going into the waiting room?" He asks Colin as I sit upon the papered leather bench.

"Sure I have some work to do anyway," he lifts up his blackberry then heads out the door.

"Now Carly tell me what happened?" he says taking hold of my uninjured hand and placing his chubby fingers on the small of my back.

"Well we had just left for work and I," my voice croaked I couldn't get my words out. I felt my phone buzz, a text from Colin.

_You think I'm stupid enough to believe he asked me to leave just so he could check your wrist. I'm not stupid you had better keep your mouth shut or else. _

**Endnotes**

**He was already a jerk now he smashed her wrist sending threatening text messages, what is wrong with this man? How will Carly react so many questions left unanswered? Sorry for the cliffy I just had to end this chapter and saw the perfect opportunity. Please read and review it makes me very happy! ~~ Thanks. **

3


	8. iOpen My Eyes Wider

**Chapter eight **

**iOpen My Eyes Wider**

**Finally, an update hope you enjoy! **

"What I like about you, you really know how to dance," Natalie, Connor, and I all yelled at the top of our lungs. "When you go up down jump around talk about true romance," I zipped through the traffic with the convertible top down; I haven't felt this free in a while.

"Hey look it's the Creamy Cone," Natalie yells pointing at a huge upscale ice cream store with a giant vanilla cone on the top.

"You guys want ice cream?" I ask turning the music down.

"Yes!" they both yell excitedly. I turn into the parking lot and we walk into the cool air-conditioned restaurant.

"Okay tell her what you want," I say gesturing to the teenage girl behind the counter.

"I'll take a small vanilla," says Natalie and Connor at the same time. I look at them shocked.

"You guys don't want anything else?" I ask surprised by their choices.

"Daddy only lets us have small vanillas," Connor says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Daddy isn't here right now, get what you want," I say slightly angry with Colin for limiting their childhood.

"I want a large with everything on it," Connor yells excitedly.

"Me too!" says Natalie grinning along with Connor.

"Copycat!" Connor says pointing at Natalie.

"We'll take the two larges with everything on it and a large mocha freeze ice cream," I say to the girl who is laughing at the kids. I pick up the children and scoot out of line.

"I like Mr. Freddie, he's nice," Connor says as he licks his ice cream while we all step onto the porch, I ring the doorbell Carly comes rushing to the door dressed in a beautiful black dress taking off her earrings.

"Oh Carly I thought you guys were going to the charity dinner," I ask noticing a brace on her wrist.

"I did too, apparently we aren't though,"

"Is everything okay? What happened to your wrist?" I ask stepping into the house.

"Everything's fine I just was being clumsy smashed my wrist in the door," she says in a stressed voice running her un-bandaged hand through her hair.

"You clumsy yea right, you are not a clumsy person, how could that happened?"

"Freddie I'm fine okay, maybe I wasn't perfect today maybe I made one clumsy mistake okay." She says practically yelling. Before I can respond, Natalie starts talking.

"Mommy look what Mr. Freddie got me," she says gesturing to the Macys outfit we picked out.

"Mr. Freddie got me ice cream and said that I could have whatever I wanted on it!" Connor exclaimed still eating the ice cream getting it all over his clothes and face.

"Cute outfit Natalie and I bet that ice cream is delicious Connor," Carly says smiling at the two children. That moment I felt like a father, we seemed like a couple the perfect family, until Colin stepped in; the room hushed and Carly glared at him.

"The kids seem to love you," Colin says in a gravely voice.

"I guess they do,"

"Oh my god Connor what are you eating!" he says snatching the ice cream.

"Oh honey let have it," Carly says reaching to take it. Colin glared her and she retreated quickly. I grab the ice cream from Colin's hands.

"I hate you I wish Mr. Freddie could be my dad!" Connor yells then starts to cry and have a temper tantrum.

"I like Mr. Freddie too look what he bought me!" she says trying to show her outfit to Colin who isn't paying attention.

"Do you have a problem?" he asks me "this is my house my rules, who do you think you are? I guess sing you just arrived here you think you can control me in my house." He yells his face red with fury.

"I grabbed the ice cream from your hand so you wouldn't spill it, so what's the problem?" I ask with not much care as Carly grabs the kids and takes them out of the kitchen.

"Oh so you want to be funny huh? Well two can play this game," he says throwing a fist. I catch it with one arm and look him square in the eye he is so close I can feel his frightened breath.

"Don't get you're panties in a bunch," I say in a tight cold voice and push his fist back. He slams against the counter turns around angrily. He grabs his blazer, slams the door, and leaves.

"I am so sorry Carly I don't know what got into me." I say as I hand Connor back his cone.

"It's fine,' she says choking back tears.

"Hey um kids go play in the living room Uncle Freddie will be in there soon."

"Okay!" they both say jumping up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay he needed that, lately things have been…" she looks at me sincerely then stops.

"Things have been what Carly?"

"Nothing everything's…okay," she says quickly then starts to rummage through every cabinet and drawer, I can see tears dripping down as she angrily slams and thing by thing.

"This isn't okay Carly and I know it's bothering you." She's quiet staring in a cabinet full of spices and seasonings.

"Fredward Benson don't even think you can get through me at my worst moments I've already been through enough." She says angrily still facing the cabinet.

"Carly I would never."

"You already have."

**Endnotes**

**It's getting hot in the kitchen everyone has a secrets…even Freddie. Anyway everything is a mess drama is floating in the air (I just had to say it). I hope that you enjoyed and please check out my other stories. As always, read it, love it, and review it! ~ Thanks **

**P.S. I am truly sorry for the long-term vacation I had from Fanfiction, it was unexpected, and much too long I am extremely glad to be back!**


	9. iFight Back

**Chapter nine **

**Carly's POV **

**iFight Back**

I lay in my bed and cry my heart out, I haven't cried in a long time and it seems like I can't stop. I miss Freddie so much, I can't believe I lied to him like that it tears me apart inside, and with Colin and all this physical abuse it's making it worse. I hate him it's like I can't get away from him-he's everywhere.

"Mommy is everything okay," Natalie asks as she and Connor stand at my open door. I wipe my red puffy face.

"Everything's fine, baby." I say.

"Then why are you crying."

"Mommy's just doing some thinking, okay, come here kids." I stretch my arms as if I am reaching for them. The run and jump on the bed and fall into my arms.

"I love you guys so much," I say hugging them grabbing the back of their heads. "And I will do anything to protect you." I Colin is not going to mess with my life any longer.

"I love you to mommy," Connor says catching me off guard. The feeling linger for a minute but I quickly wipe it away and move on.

"Kids I need you guys to go pack a bag of whatever you want and meet me here in five minutes.

"Why Mommy?" Natalie asks.

"You're staying at Aunt Sam's now go hurry. I lightly push them out, find my guns, unload them, and hide the bullets. I grab my cell and call Sam. It rings once, twice, three times, and goes to voicemail "this is Sam you know what to do." The machine voice "Were sorry the following mailbox is full" I slam my phone down. Freddie! I dial his number off the caller I.D. onto my cell phone. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello," his voice answers crackling.

"Freddie this is important I need to come and please pick up my kids and take them somewhere safe I need you're help please Freddie please." I am now crying again.

"Oh my god Carly are you okay?"

"I'm fine right now just please, please come get them I-" he cuts me off.

"I was already coming to well uh apologize; I'm right around the corner." I hang up the phone and put on some sweat pants and a Puma track jacket. Freddie's car pulls into the driveway I push the kids out the door.

"Mommy what's going on? I thought we were going to aunt Sams?" Natalie asks.

"I'm scared," Connor says. He begins to cry I push them in Freddie's car.

"Carly what the heck is going on? What are you doing?"

"Just go Freddie and hurry."

"Carly are you okay?" he asks again.

"I'm fine," I scream, "Just go please." I say crying harder "Call Sam." He jumps on it instantly and speeds off.

I go back into the house and pick up the unloaded gun; it feels odd and heavy in my hands as if it doesn't belong. I jump when I hear a loud crashing noise of Colin bursting through the door. He opens and slams doors walking down the hall lookin for me. I stick the gun in the back of my shirt so he won't see it. He finally gets to where I am and violently pushes open the door.

"Where are the kids?" he yells loudly

"Gone,"

"Gone where Carly?"

"What does it matter!" I snap loudly, this triggers him instantly.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that!" he says coming closer and grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me.

"God darn it I'm talking to you Colin!" I yell back shoving his hands off me. Then it happeneds he slaps me across my face. I grab my cheek feeling the sting where his hand has just left my face. I feel myself burning hot inside, my skin tingles feeling the anger surge through my body. I knee him right where it hurts he grunts in pain, I grab the gun from the back of my shirt and smack! I whack him over the head; he starts cursing at me and tries to gain his strength back.

I see him staggering in pain his face bleeding, he deserved it all of it I cruelly think to myself.

"What's has gotten into Carly." He wipes his face of with his sleeve. I back out into the hallway as he inches closer. He swings at me again but misses. I turn to run but he already has a tight grip on me.

"You like that, huh don't you?" he asks as he grips my neck tighter and tighter.

"Stop let go," I try to say but it comes out as a mixture of the three words sounding like shop leg.

"I'm sorry babe you have to speak clearer than that couldn't quite make out what you were saying." He snickers as he still grips my neck.

I open my mouth to speak but instead he readjusts his grip presses onto my pressure point sending a sharp pain through my body. I feel faint, lack of breath, and hot I try to speak again but everything goes black.

**Endnotes **

**Sorry peeps I haven't updated this story in ages, I had bad writers block on many of my stories. Well I'm back now (Yay yippee), I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about making the next one a flashback let me know what ya think. Don't you hate Colin he's such a jerk! Well anyway thanks for reading…. As always, read, enjoy, and review! ~ Thanks! **


	10. iFlashback

**Chapter Ten **

**iFlashback **

"Hey Sam it's me, listen something weird is going on and I really need you're help. Carly she's-" I looked at the kids in the backseat of the car. "Just ans-" her voicemail system cuts me off before I can finish, giving me various options. I throw my phone beside me on the seat after leaving the message. I had left my own car at the hotel and rented a Mustang. I wanted to take an adventure and my car wasn't something to just "adventure" in, trust me.

The traffic wasn't clearing up and the rain, hitting the car top furiously. I banged my hands against the steering wheel. The only image in my head was Carly her tear stained face turning away saying goodbye.

"_How's my baby doing?" I said walking through the apartment to find Carly in bed reading a book with the title "Babies" While eating a frozen yogurt cup._

"_Ugh honey, I feel terrible. I have been missing you all day and I don't feel well." She whined, ever since she got pregnant, she started acting like a baby. _

"_Come here," I opened my arms wide. She slowly got up and fell into them, almost dropping her yogurt on me. I tried to take it from her but her grip was tight. I nearly had to rip it from her hands!_

"_Why do you have to be gone all day, I want you here, I miss you," she said her face saddening. _

"_Because I have to work, I want to be able to support Natalie or Freddie Jr. when they are born." This was probably the millionth time I've said this to Carly. _

"_But I miss you," tears flowing down her big cheeks she grabbed onto me tightly as she could the large bump causing us to be slightly apart. She always prodded at me when I came home from work but never this much. _

"_Something's on you're mind you're mind." I said sensing it in her body language. _

"_Don't ever leave me Freddie ever okay?" she said now crying harder. "Don't you ever leave me," she said now with anger in her voice. She pushed off me. _

"_Carly?" _

"_I want you to stay Freddie, please?" she said. She was crying so hard now. What had gotten into her? _

"_Please Freddie, I'm sorry I ruined you're life," she said barely able to speak through her ramped emotions. I knew what the problem was instantly. She had talked to mom. _

_I calmed her down, well basically having restrained her until she was quiet. Noting the fact pregnant women are very hormonal which took longer than I expected it. I left her on the bed and told her to wait for me and that I had to make a phone call. _

"_Mom!" I screeched into the phone._

"_Oh hello honey!" she said trying to be nice and act as if she didn't know why I was mad. _

"_Don't give me that bull crap mom! Leave Carly alone!" I snapped angrily. _

"_What do you mean? And that is no way to talk to you're mother!" _

"_Stop playing dumb! Why did you say those things to Carly?" the other lone was silent for a while. I checked to see if she had hung up but she hadn't. Her voice finally broke. _

"_She is ruining you're life Freddie, you're too smart to not finish college because of her slutty ways." She remarked nonchalantly as if nothing. _

"_She is not a slut! I was involved to! Stop trying to act like- like I'm perfect, I'm not! This is my life get out of it," I yelled into the phone like a child. "I will marry her mom and you're not going to be a part of the wedding!" _

"_Now Freddie dear that most certainly no way to talk to you're mother!" _

"_You know what? I'm not even sure I can call you that!" I hung up and pressed the end button as hard as I could. Of course, not knowing that I wouldn't speak with her in about five years. _

"_Freddie, is everything okay?" Suresh, our Middle Eastern, neighbor asked opening her apartment door. _

"_I'm fine," I said realizing I was panting from my anger. _

"_If Carly need help with baby, please get me." She said in her accented voice. _

"_I will, thanks so much!" we said goodbye and she closed her door. I made my way back to our room furious. My work dress shirt was too tight. I ripped off my tie threw it and yanked off my shirt, not caring if Carly had gotten it from Nordstrom's or wherever she shops. I kicked off the Armani shoes and stormed down the corridor to our room. _

"_Honey," Carly said half way peaking out of the door as she saw me shirtless and shoeless walking to the door. _

"_What!" _

"_I'm sorry," she said. I could see tears in her eyes. Oh my god not again! _

"_It's not you're fault, my mom's an idiot!" I said un-doing my belt then throwing on some sweat pants. She hadn't started crying yet so I was glad for that. _

"_Freddie, please don't be mad." I looked back at her. _

"_My moms trying to ruin my life I'm not just mad- I'm pissed. I'm ready to just get this whole stupid wedding thing over anyway." Oh, crap. I realized a little bit too late. _

"_It's stupid?" she asked the tears suddenly going away and a dead frown present. _

"_Babe, I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to reach for her but she pulled away. _

"_NO! You said that in the same tone, as when talking about you're mother! There is NO way you said it that sincere and didn't mean it!" she said putting her hand on her hip, wow she was really mad._

"_I'm stressed okay," I said trying to brush it off. _

"_Stressed, geez you never thought about me did you, I have to deal with you're crap headed mother, I am planning the wedding without you're help, I have to manage without you everyday, and I'M PREGNANT FOR GOODNES SAKE!" she yelled getting closer to me. I once read when pregnant women get mad; it takes a while to cool them down. I sighed loudly. _

"_I'm sorry, okay, I spoke too quickly, and can you please forgive me? We can just go to bed and put this behind us?" I put my hands up to emphasize my statement. _

"_Couch, now" she pointed out of the door. _

"_Carly I'm sorry," _

"_I said couch!" she rose her voice. _

"_I love you." I said almost in tears myself, but she slammed the door and I walk down to the couch. _

**Endnotes **

**Wow! That's all I have to say. (Well plus this) read, eat marshmallows, and review! ~ Thanks. **


	11. iSee the Truth

**Chapter Eleven **

**iSee the Truth**

I'm gaining my conscious back; slowly my eyes adjust to a dark musty smelling room. My head is throbbing my, my whole body is in pain. I try to move but the wall yanks me back, my hands, cuffed together. Only a slight glimpse of light is coming in through the room from outside the door. I yank against the wall again, this time loosening the chain screwed in. I feel restless, my hands, cuffed, my feet roped together, my mouth duct taped.

"Uggggh!" I yell but the sound comes out muffled. I continue to yank then I finally rip the chain out of the wall. try to stand and quickly fall.

In the corner I spot a ridged saw, I try to crawl over but my body throbs. I can't take it; helplessly I stop halfway across the room. Helpless, I thought, that's what I've always been, helpless. I look in the corner and try again I'm almost there, when I hear footsteps. Colin! I think and crawl as fast as I can back to the other side of the room. I stick the piece back in the wall as much as I can, it slightly wobbles, I shove it, and it finally stays in. I pretend to be mangled on the floor as I was before. The doorknob creaks and the door pushed open.

"Aw poor Carly," he says crouching down beside me stroking my dirty unkempt hair. "You should just listened to me and we could have avoided all this, but no you wanted to be daring. Sorry, I still love you, but you didn't love me back and if I cant have you. I don't want you with anyone else."

His hands move from my hair to my body, his cold hands almost sending shivers down my back. His breathing sounds heavy and untamed. What is going on? He leans down and kisses my cheek. Following another on the other cheek, the duct tape is still on my mouth so he can't kiss me on the lips. He runs his hand over the tape and stops at the edge.

"Might as well take this off, it's not like anyone will hear you're cries." He snickers then thankfully; he slowly pulls the tape off, and then gingerly kisses my lips.

"Good morning. Or should I say goodnight." He stands up and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

It's about thirty minutes since Colin has left, I stay pretending to be sleep just in case he was still here. I pull the piece out of the wall and try to stand again. I'm still too weak to walk but I do. The knotted ropes cause me to have to hop, I hop to the other side of the room finally reaching the saw. I plop down on the ground and use my handcuffed hands as a team effort to reach the saw.

"Got it!" I murmur, I position the saw between my legs to try to cut the rope. When I think I have it positioned, I start moving the saw up and down. The threads of the rope slowly start to fray, I sigh in relief realizing my sudden luck. My smile fades quickly, I quicken my pace, causing my hands to slip. The saw slides grazing my leg and slicing through a thick layer of skin.

"Ahh!' I scream as the pain shoots all over my body. I stop sawing, calling it quits, helpless once again I lay my back against the cool cement wall. The blood stains the rope and drips to the floor. Rage washes over my body; Colin- Colin did this to me! I grab the saw and steadily but quickly saw the ropes off.

They fall to the floor when I finally get them off; my feet are swollen and purple. I stand feeling pain in my feet searing throughout my body. I open the creaky unlocked door to reveal a basement, saws and strange sharp objects are everywhere. I figure Colin wouldn't expect me to be able to get out so there are no traps but cameras. Cameras circle a painful brutal contraption, I'm very sure that's what he would have used to kill me. Anger washes over my body I trusted him! I thought he loved me, he said he did. I see pictures of myself everywhere my name is craved on his tool table, it's almost as if- as if he was- oh my god! I panic wanting to leave immediately, I see a still metal door, the only way to exit the room. I reach the large gray door and see a keypad.

"Hmmm," I say thinking aloud, duh! My name. I type on the numbered keypad 27559, my name in numbers. The door unlocks. A long narrow path of stairs leads to another door. Great I think to myself, it's most likely to have another password too! I start up the stairs with eager, the anger rippling every crack and crevice of my body. Colin Reeves is a dead man.

I finally reached the second steel door, _password, password, what could it be?_ I thought to myself. Cheryl, Connor's mom, Cheryl was a gorgeous red head she had the prettiest green eyes, and an amazing taste in clothes. I never met her in person but snuck around and looked through some photo books and other personal items when Colin wasn't around. Unfortunately, she died three years ago from cancer, I always-asked Colin about her but his face changed and he brushed it off. I always found suspicion in his attitude about it but just ignored it.

"Cheryl," I say aloud as I type in 24395 the numbers for her name. The door doesn't unlock, or click as the other one did. The light beside the handle blinks orange a color I haven't seen one this kind of technology. I lean on the door exhausted, suddenly it slides open, and I'm in his garage. A thought occurred to me suddenly, I was underground, oh my god! I weakly make my way over to the door leading into his house. Thankfully, the door is unlocked. I make my way into his house, staining the white carpet with blood. Cameras Colin has cameras; I freak instantly remembering where his main control rooms for them are. He has a website that allows him to be able to watch his house live. I look at the clock on the coffee maker as I make it to the kitchen, 8:26AM. Good he's still doing the news.

I leave the kitchen, and go into the living room; his large flat screen is on the wall. I flick it on; the channel is already at ten, for the news.

"Good morning Seattle," Colin says, "I'm Colin Reeves."

"And I'm Cindy Lewis," my colleague says smiling in the TV. Cindy was very nice and giving; Colin seemed to dislike her but never admitted so.

"It's chilly out this morning," Cindy says grabbing both of her shoulders with the opposite hands of each.

"You're right about that!" Says Jim the weather anchor, the Doppler shows and he speaks of the weather and how it'll warm up later but right now it's pretty chilly, when he finishes, Colin speaks.

"Speaking of cold, Carly is at home out sick." He says plastering a fake smile. I hate him.

"Oh that's too bad," Cindy has a realistic sincere smile on her face. Colin has a wry grin on his face.

"Well she's doing very badly I'm not sure she appears to have something serious." He says faking a serious face. I can't take it anymore! I spot a large glazed decoration rock he has on his coffee table. Chuck it at the TV. The picture fades, and the TV falls.

"Ha-ha!" I chuckle to myself but not satisfied at all. Quickly I rush the Colin's master bedroom where he sleeps. I open his linen closet, throw everything out, and pick the lock and let myself in. Time to do some re-wiring. I found the cable box and disconnected the cable for live streaming. He wouldn't be able to check anything that happened unless he came home early but that was doubted.

Next, I walked to the bathroom checking myself out. My hair-hot mess, clothes torn bloody, my legs ugh, my face no comment. Well in movies, Angelina Jolie would look super hot while beating the heck out of someone. So why cant I do the same. I went to Colin's room; he kept clothes in the room just in case. I think to myself, we went to the gym so long ago I remember I wore my Nike running shoes, shorts, and a tank. I open his closet where my clothes normally are and instantly spot the clothes folded up neatly.

"Yes!" I say in a whisper. I grab the clothes and shoes and go to the very elegant white bathroom on the second floor.

I finish my shower my hair dripping wet, I almost fell after seeing the huge gash on my leg. I would definitely need a couple stitches, other than the bruises I looked great, I even would have felt great, but that was nearly impossible at this point.

I'm ready to get revenge, even if I have to kill him.

**Endnotes **

**Hmm didn't like that chapter, but next will be awesome! Colin is a creeper and Carly is just now realizing. Hopefully she can find a solution. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and remember. Read+ favorite= review, so please don't hesitate. ~Thanks. **


	12. iFigure It Out

**Chapter Twelve **

**I am very very sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I've been very busy. **

**Freddie's POV **

"What's wrong with mommy?" Natalie asks as "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock plays through the speakers as I speed, down the freeway taking a detour from the traffic.

"Yea," says Connor echoing.

"She's going through some stuff; she'll be alright, okay?" I say as I switch lanes.

"Okay," they both say in unison in a sad tone.

I continue to drive, the weather only getting worse, _where am I going? _I had driven so far without a destination point. Something feels weird and I don't know what it is or how to handle it. Carly had been through so much already just to end up at a dead end again and having to fight to get back to where she was. I hated seeing her this way so vulnerable, beaten, and broken.

I switch lanes, get off the freeway, and pull into a Wal-Mart Supercenter parking lot. I get out unbuckle the kids and grab my umbrella. They both jump out splashing in the puddles with their rain boots, drenching my suit pants. When we get inside we are greeted, and we go order at the connected Subway inside.

Minutes later were at the table, Natalie and Conner eating me thinking while my food sits in front of me. I can't take this; I had to figure this all out, something isn't right.

"Mr. Freddie, aren't you going to eat?" Natalie asks between bites.

"Oh um yea," I say grabbing my sub and taking a bite then giving them the thumbs up sign, they both giggle.

"I miss my mommy," Natalie says her mood completely changing.

"Yea I miss her too," Connor says in agreement. "Guess what Mr. Freddie!" His tone excited.

"Can't imagine, what?" I ask as I set my sandwich down on the table after taking a bite.

"Ms. Carly said I can call her mommy." He says happily.

"What!" I say choking on my sandwich, when I said I couldn't imagine I didn't mean like this.

"Yea," he says still in the same tone.

"Isn't she your mom already?" I ask ready to prod for as much information I can get. They both start laughing, as if I'm so lost and clueless- which may be true.

"No," he says in giggles. "Why would you think that?"

"Well aren't Colin and Carly married?" I ask drinking water still feeling the pain in my chest from when I choked.

"No they aren't." Natalie says innocently. "Mommy says they are boyfriend and girlfriend, I've never met my daddy before." When she said this it all clicked, everything I was missing for so many years all fit together. _How_ could I let something like this happen?

"So have you ever seen pictures of your dad?"

"Yes, he has hair like you and you guys have the same eyes, but he's much smaller. Mommy says that's when he was young and nerdy, Aunt Sam used to give him funny nicknames." She says giggling.

"Like Fred-dork?" I ask

"Hey how'd you guess?" she asks shocked.

"Because I'm your dad Natalie," as I say this my eyes feel wet and I can't control it, a tear rolls down my cheek.

"You are?" she says still so shocked.

"Yes," I say my voice quivering. Natalie starts crying.

"Why didnt you ever visit me! You missed my first tooth fall out, and my dance recital." She says in tears her voice angry.

"I'm sorry." It's all I can say, I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Mommy never let me call you or see you!" she says her tears running down her face faster. I stand to pick her up and rub her back to soothe her and grab Connors hand.

"Is everything okay?" the Subway cashier asks coming over to our table.

"Listen, could you clean up this mess," I ask gesturing to the table and dropping Connors hand and I reach for my wallet and throw a twenty down.

"Of course." She says and gets to work as we leave the store.

I walk into the rain beating down harder as the night progresses, I put their hoods to their coat on and grab Connors hand again and run out in the rain to the car. I didn't care how much my suit cost how much my shoes cost, my whole world was in my arms. I wanted

to feel this feeling for so long and now I finally could.

"_Honey where are you?" Carly called throughout the house hobbling around trying to find me. _

"_I'm in here," I yelled from my office on my computer. _

"_Sweetie, what are you doing? The party starts in an hour and we have to get there early." She says out of breath. _

"_I have a really important program I'm working on, leave without me and I'll be there in 30 minutes, okay?" I'm holding the phone to my ear with the other person on hold and writing and typing. _

"_Okay," she says then sighs and walks over. I kiss and hug, well her as much as I could with her stomach sticking out. _

_I continued to work after she left and thirty minutes flew by, I put my things away, Carly insisted on having a party before the wedding. Of course, I wasn't for it but she went on and planned it without my say. I buttoned up my suit jacket and yanked up my straight leg suit pants. I looked at the time on my watch 6:35pm. I quickened my pace realizing how late it was. I hope that this turns out I think to myself and leave the apartment. _

_The party was in full blast by the time I made it there, I see many people I recognize and some I've never seen .I search for Carly so she would know I was there and wouldn't yell at me for being late. I keep looking when my best man Garret taps me, finding me in the crowd. _

"_Dude go find Carly ASAP, she was pissed last I saw her." He says then falls back into the crowd. Quickly I start searching for Carly hopefully she isn't yelling and threatening someone. I turn my head to look for Sam and spot Carly then my mom, yelling, fiercely at each other. This only meant one-thing trouble- lots of it! _

**Endnotes **

**I felt so heartfelt and touched writing this and touched writing this, I finally have the chance to kind of update so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but hopefully very soon! As always read, smile, and review! ~Thanks. **


	13. iGo Crazy

**Chapter Thirteen **

**iGo Crazy **

**Freddie's POV **

I sit in the driver's seat; I bang my head against the steering wheel. Now what? I pull out my phone then dial Carly's number then instantly erase it. I had checked out of my hotel this evening so now I'm stranded in a Wal-mart parking lot with two kids. I run my hands through my hair.

"Is everything okay Mr. Freddie? My daddy runs his hands through his hair when he's mad." Connor says from the back seat, I turn and look back at him.

"Everything's fine okay?"

"Okay." He says then smiles. "Can I change into my pajamas?" he asks looking for his overnight bag.

"Pajamas! That's it!" I open my suit jacket and grab the receipt, the writing is rather smudged, but it is still legible. I dial and there is an answer on the third ring.

"Keep you're clothes on!" I sternly tell Connor, as soon as she answers the phone

"Hello?" She says a bit confused.

"Hi sorry about that," I look down at the receipt "This is Freddie Benson."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Hello how are you?" She says very excited.

"Listen I um," I say in a more serious manifestation "I need a huge favor, and I'm really sorry to drag you into all of this but I have an I-" My words are cut short as a tear rolls down my cheek. I try to compose myself before she can notice but it's too late.

"Mr. Benson." She says sounding concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I cant explain right now, but I have nowhere to go and I've missed my flight home and have two kids with me, I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you. I just-" She cuts me off.

"My address is 36290 Winchester Hills, be here as soon as you can." Then she hangs up, enter the address in my built in GPS and start in the intended direction.

"Where are we going?" Connor asks from the back seat

"Mr. Freddie I wanna go home!" Conner whines from the back seat then begins to have a temper tantrum with crying whining and throwing his fists everywhere. Then he smacks Natalie square in the face, she looks shocked then startled but then starts to howl and punch him back.

"Be quiet!" I say in a semi loud voice, but they don't seem to hear me.

"It was an accident." Connor says through tears to Natalie who isn't listening to him either.

"Shut up!" I say a little bit louder and they still ignore me. I definitely have to work on my parenting skills.

I pull into the driveway of the gorgeous house, unbuckle, and grab the crying kids out of the back. Connor refuses to touch me and Natalie grabs onto my left leg. I try to pry her off and get Connor to stop his 'all too famous' temper tantrum.

"Stop it Connor! And let go of my leg!" I say shaking my leg and trying to grab Connors arm.

"No!" They both say loudly in tears. I feel like I'm about to die when Stephanie comes running out in a tank top and some tight workout kapri's with white lines going down the side.

"Freddie!" she says running over to us and yanking Natalie off my leg, I start to gain my circulation back. She puts Natalie in my arms and picks Connor up off the floor.

"Follow me." She says walking into her double front doors.

She sits Connor down in a room that appears to be her den, then grabs Natalie and sit her right beside Connor.

"Listen to me!" she says in a very sharp tone "Stop the crying and you better behave yourselves got it!" She snaps. They look up at her scared, and shake their heads and start to wipe away the tears. She hands them both a couple of Kleenex's then puts up and a door cage so they can't get out.

"Wow." I say honestly shocked as I follow her into the living room and we sit down on the couch next to each other.

"I used to work with children in college, I was a nanny." She says smiling "Comes in handy sometimes."

"Listen, I am so sorry just showing up here and bringing them. Remember in Macy's, when I first met you?" I ask completely changing the subject.

"Yes?" she says a bit caught off guard.

"I had the girl with me, Natalie, remember?"

"Yes I do." She says trying to see what I'm getting at.

"And you asked, "Who's the lucky mother."?

"Yes Freddie I remember everything!" she says trying to get to the point. I run my hands through my hair.

"Natalie's my daughter." I say then I hold my head down. She starts to rub my back.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She has been my daughter for six years and I never knew! I have been living for six whole years thinking I killed my daughter; she lied and said the baby died. I have been miserable for so long living with that doubt and regret; I haven't even been able to talk to a woman and actually feel any emotion towards anything. I thought I killed the most precious thing that will ever mean as much as anything in my life. How could she be so selfish?" I say almost in tears.

She rubs my back whispering comforting words, her thin warm hands moving up and down, I was glad she hadn't chose to try and make me feel better by saying "I know how you feel". At this point, I don't think anybody knows how I feel.

"I'm sorry." I say about to run my hands through my hair she grabs them.

"Don't apologize, I just want you to feel as comfortable and loved right now as you can be. This is a very tough thing to go through and I want to help so please stop apologizing." I lift my head up shocked, I'm about to apologize when I catch myself.

"Relax," she says unbuttoning my suit jacket then she takes off my leather dress shoes. "Please just breathe steady and close you're eyes. I'll check on the children." I watch her walk away; I don't even know what to feel. Shocked hurt and just so many other things thrown in the mix.

My eyes start to droop and I keep blinking to keep them open, all I remember is trying to stay up, but not going to sleep, and within minutes, I was dreaming.

**Endnotes **

**Sorry for leaving like that and not even saying anything, I will try to stick to writing and balance it with everything else I'm doing. Well, I hope I haven't lost all my readers, because I have a lot in store for this story! Well thank you for reading and please feel free to review! **

**With Love **

**-Hannah **


	14. iNeed Help

**Chapter Fourteen **

**[Chapter Thirteen Recap] **_"Honey where are you?" Carly called throughout the house wobbling around trying to find me. _

"_I'm in here," I yelled from my office on my computer. _

"_Sweetie, what are you doing? The party starts in an hour and we have to get there early." She says out of breath. _

"_I have a really important program I'm working on, leave without me and I'll be there in 30 minutes, okay?" I holding the phone to my ear with the other person on hold and write and typing. _

"_Okay," she says then sighs and walks over. I kiss and hug her as much as I could with her stomach sticking out. _

_I continued to work after she left and thirty minutes flew by, I put my things away, Carly insisted on having a party before the wedding. Of course, I wasn't for it but she went on and planned it without my say. I buttoned up my suit jacket and yanked up my straight leg suit pants. I looked at the time on my watch 6:35pm. I quickened my pace realizing how late it was. I hope that this turns out I think to myself and leave the apartment. _

_The party is in full blast by the time I make it there, I see many people I recognize and some I've never seen. My best man Garret instantly finds me in the crowd. _

"_Dude go find Carly ASAP, she was pissed last I saw her." He says then falls back into the crowd. Quickly I start searching fro Carly hopefully she isn't yelling and threatening someone. I turn my head to look for Sam and spot Carly then my mom, yelling, fiercely at each other. This only meant one-thing trouble- lots of it!_

I sit in the driver's seat; I bang my head against the steering wheel. Now what? I pull out my phone then dial Carly's number then instantly erase it. I had booked out of my hotel this evening so now I'm stranded in a Wal-mart parking lot with two kids. I run my hands through my hair.

"Is everything okay Mr. Freddie? My daddy runs his hands through his hair when he's mad." Connor says from the back seat, I turn and look back at him.

"Everything's fine okay?"

"Okay." He says then smiles. "Can I change into my pajamas?" he asks looking for his overnight bag.

"Pajamas! That's it!" I open my suit jacket and grab the receipt, the writing was kind of smudged but it was still legible. I dialed and there was an answer on the third ring.

"Keep you're clothes on!" I sternly tell Connor, as soon as she answers the phone

"Hello?" She says a bit confused.

"Hi sorry about that," I look down at the receipt "This is Freddie Benson."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Hello how are you?" She says very excited.

"Listen I um," I say in a more serious manifestation "I need a huge favor, and I'm really sorry to drag you into all of this but I have a I-" My words are cut short as a tear rolls down my cheek. I try to compose myself before she can notice but it's too late.

"Mr. Benson." She says sounding concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I cant explain right now, but I have nowhere to go and I've missed my flight home and have two kids with me, I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you. I just-" She cuts me off.

"My address is 36290 Winchester Hills, be here as soon as you can." Then she hangs up, enter the address in my built in GPS and start in the intended direction.

"Where are we going?" Connor asks from the back seat

"Mr. Freddie I wanna go home!" Conner whines from the back seat then begins to have a temper tantrum with crying whining and throwing his fists everywhere. Then he smacks Natalie square in the face, she looks shocked then startled but then starts to howl and punch him back.

"Be quiet!" I say in a semi loud voice, but they don't seem to hear me.

"It was an accident." Connor says through tears to Natalie who isn't listening to him either.

"Shut up!" I say a little bit louder and they still ignore me. I have definitely got to work on my parenting skills.

I pull into the driveway of the gorgeous house and unbuckle and grab the crying kids out of the back. Connor refuses to touch me and Natalie grabs onto my left leg. I try and pry her off and get Connor to stop his 'all too famous' temper tantrum.

"Stop it Connor! And let go of my leg!" I say shaking my leg and trying to grab Connors arm.

"No!" They both say loudly in tears. I feel like I'm about to die when Stephanie comes running out in a tank top and some tight workout kapri's with white lines going down the side.

"Freddie!" she says running over to us and yanking Natalie off my leg, I start to gain my circulation back. She puts Natalie in my arms and picks Connor up off the floor.

"Follow me." She says walking into her double front doors.

She sits Connor down in a room that appears to be her the den then grabs Natalie and sit her right beside Connor.

"Listen to me!" she says in a very sharp tone "Stop the crying and you better behave yourselves got it!" She snaps. They look up at her scared, and shake their heads and start to wipe away the tears. She hands them both a couple of Kleenex's then puts up and a door cage so they can't get out.

"Wow." I say honestly shocked as I follow her into the living room and we sit down on the couch next to each other.

"I used to work with children in college, I was a nanny." She says smiling "Comes in handy sometimes."

"Listen, I am so sorry just showing up here and bringing them. Remember in Macy's, when I first met you?" I ask completely changing the subject.

"Yes?" she says a bit caught off guard.

"I had the girl with me, Natalie, remember?"

"Yes I do." She says trying to see what I'm getting at.

"And you asked "who's the lucky mother."?

"Yes Freddie I remember everything!" she says trying to get to the point. I run my hands through my hair.

"Natalie's my daughter." I say then I hold my head down. She starts to rub my back.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She has been my daughter for six years and I never knew! I have been living for six whole years thinking I killed my daughter; she lied and said the baby died. I have been miserable for so long living with that doubt and regret; I haven't even been able to talk to a woman and actually feel any emotion towards anything. I thought I killed the most precious thing that will ever mean as much as anything in my life. How could she be so selfish?" I say almost in tears.

She rubs my back whispering comforting words, her thin warm hands moving up and down, I was glad she hadn't chose to try and make me feel better by saying "I know how you feel". At this point I don't think anybody knows how I feel.

"I'm sorry." I say about to run my hands through my hair she grabs them.

"Don't apologize, I just want you to feel as comfortable and loved right now as you can be. This is a very tough thing to go through and I want to help so please stop apologizing." I lift my head up shocked, I'm about to apologize when I catch myself.

"Relax" she says unbuttoning my suit jacket then she takes off my leather dress shoes. "Please just breathe steady and close you're eyes. I'll check on the children." I watched her walk away, I dint even know what to feel. I was shocked hurt and just so many other things thrown in the mix.

My eyes started to droop and I kept blinking to keep them open, all I remember is trying to stay up, but not going to sleep, and within minutes I was dreaming.

**Endnotes **

**Sorry for leaving like that and not even saying anything, I will try and stick to writing and balance it with everything else I'm doing. Well, I hope I haven't lost all my readers, because I have a lot in store for this story! Well thank you for reading and please feel free to review! **

**With Love **

**iLiveiBreatheiCarly**


	15. iGet Hit

**Chapter Fifteen **

I made sure I switched all Colin's cameras so they would only show a still shot of the room the whole time. I didn't destroy his house I left everything neat and perfect, well except the T.V. I just mounted it back on the wall; hopefully he wouldn't notice the darker areas where the screen was broken. I made myself a hearty meal and began planning my revenge. I always kept a disposable phone just in case of emergencies. I dialed Freddie's number hoping he would pick up.

"Hello Freddie Benson speaking." He says, I hear children in the background, also a woman asking who was on the phone. I freeze for a minute not saying a word.

"Hello?" he says into the phone again.

"Freddie," I say my voice shaking.

"Oh god Carly!" he says shocked. He sounds as if he is walking into another room as the noises fad.

"Where are you? How are my kids? Are they okay? Are they-" He interrupts me.

"I have them, there fine." He says coldly.

"Listen Freddie I am so sorry for all this I'm just in a bad situation." I say tears streaming down my face.

"You know what? I am too." He says angrily.

"Freddie what are you talking about?" I ask sincerely confused.

"Come on, you did it. You should know exactly what I'm talking about." He says and with that hangs up the phone.

I always dreamed and imagined this moment, and I never thought it would happen this way. I scream as I throw whatever in my sight across Colin's kitchen. Glasses slam and shatter on the white tile floor.

He knows.

_Flashback _

_I couldn't remember anything but everything going black and my head hitting the ground._

_I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I knew I was in the hospital by the sounds and the bright light rays that I could almost see with my eyes even being closed. I heard voices yelling and panic as I felt myself being wheeled down possibly a hallway. _

_Immediately my hands rush to my stomach, I could feel the blood on myself. I want to scream or open my eys but I lay lifeless panic washing my insides. _

"_We need oxygen! Get me a wound specialist and the best obstetrician we have we might have to deliver this child now!" I hear a male doctor say. I couldn't have the baby now I was only 7 months. Sharp pains were running up and down my body and I kept coming in and out of reality. I don't care if I die¸ I just need my child to live._

_I hear myself being pushed into an elevator and going to a high floor. _

"_Give me the defibrillator!" someone yells. I feel myself almost being shocked back into life. _

"_Clear!" he yells as my body jolts. "Try it again, she's pregnant! The electrolytes are altering and need more charge." A panicked female says. _

"_Clear!" I hear again as my body starts to wake up a little more. _

"_CLEAR!" my body jolts and I can feel my heart begin to beat more and my eyes weakly being opened. At first I feel fine then pain begins to consume my body inch by inch. _

_A scream erupts from my mouth as I see my crippled bloody body. Doctors and nurses run to my aid firmly keeping me still. _

"_Miss we will give you something for the pain we just need to know who you are. Miss what's your name?" _

"_What happened?" I manage to croak out._

"_I'm sorry miss you were involved in an accident today. Your baby is fine but do you have any form of identification?" the doctor says urgently yet calm._

"_Carly." I manage to mumble before everything goes black. _

**Endnotes**

**I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME!? I haven't updated in a while but I have not forgotten I am back and I plan to finish this story very very soon! Also I plan on updating my other stories which you should check out. Sorry such a short chapter but I promise I will make it up to you guys. I'm sure I've lost like all my readers but whoever is reading this thank you and please leave a review! **

**With Love **

**iLiveiBreatheiCarly**


End file.
